THREE MAGICAL WORDS NEW
by ABHIRIKA AND DAREYA IS BEST
Summary: I HAVE CHANGED SOMETHING IN THE STORY AND THIS STORY WILL BE GOOD PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASE


Hay friends I am back with the new story of dareya…..and very….sorry for the late update…has a happy reading...kk di this is for you…..

Situation: daya is jealous of shreya and he is not talking to her…and will he be able to tell her the three magical words…

At the bureau

Daya shreya sachin abhijeet and ACP is in the bureau suddenly a man with formal dress enters the bureau….

Man-inspector Ravi reporting in duty sir…..

Acp-welcome Ravi welcome…..listen all of you this is inspector Ravi and Ravi this senior inspector daya senior inspector abhijeet inspector sachin and this is sub-inspector(Ravi cut him)

Ravi-sub-inspector shreya…..

Acp-tum shreya KO kesai jante ho….

Ravi-yeh to sir shreya hi batayegi….hai Na shreya….. Yaad karo shreya college mai…..

Shreya-Ravi…tum mai to samjhi thi ki mai tumse kabhi mil bhi nahin paungi…and she hugs him….

Daya feels jealous that why shreya hugs him and abhi could understand that daya is feeling jealous…..so, he asked him…

Abhi-daya kya hua tumhe….

Daya-arey abhi lagta hain mera pyar adhura hi rahega….

Abhi-arey nahin yaar jake bol de usse ki tu usse pyar karta hain…..

Daya-accha thik hai mai ja ke bol dunga

Abhi-all the best…

Daya-thanks and he went to shreya….

Daya-shreya kya tum mere ghar aaogi dinner ke liye…

Shreya-haan sir kyu nahi….

Daya-to thik hai AA Jana tum 7 baaje….

Shreya-ok sir…and she thinks-aaj mai daya sir KO aapni dil ki baat bata dun gi…

At Shreya's home

Shreya was combing her hair and smiling she was wearing a black sari with red blouse...With matching earring and bangles…she was looking gorgeous…..cute and beautiful…..shreya went to daya's house…

At daya's home

Shreya rings the door bell and daya opened the door….daya was wearing a red shirt with black coat….he was looking handsome hot…..daya was looking at her and shreya blush…

Shreya-daya sir mujhe aap ander nahin bulayenge…

Daya come out of his dream world and tell-sorry shreya aao andar aao….and shreya enters… she saw the whole house is beautifully decorated his prizes for bravery and she smiles…

Daya-tum aaj bohot khubsurat lag rahi ho…

Shreya blush-aap bhi bohot handsome lag rahe hai…

Daya blush-thanks shreya-

Shreya-kis baat ke liye…

Daya-mera tarif karne ke liye….aur ek baat tum mujhe sir nahin bulaogi….

Shreya-lekin aap mere senior hain…

Daya-nahin senior ho to kya lekin tum mujhe sir nahin bulaogi bureau mai tab thik hai lekin bahar nahin….

Shreya-ok sir sorry daya…

Daya smiles-aab… Hum dinner kar lete hai…

Shreya-ok daya….

They chit chats and finally they finished their dinner…

Shreya-daya kya aap coffee peyenge...

Daya-haan mai banata hu coffee…

Shreya-nahin mai banaungi…nahi to mai aapko sir bulaungi…

Daya-arey nahi nahi tum hi banao…..

Shreya-thank you daya…And shreya went to the kitchen…and started making coffee…..daya could not resist her beauty so daya came behind her and hugged her from behind shreya flinched of his touched and turn in front of him..She saw that daya looking at her with pure of love in his eyes…and daya tell her….

Daya-I...I love you shreya kya tum mujhse shaddi karogi…

Shreya-mai in sabdho ko sunne ke liye taras gayi thi I love you daya haan mai aapse shaddi karungi…and they hugs each other…but shreya was scared of his seductive eyes his face was coming…. their face was one inch suddenly he kissed her passionately on her lips….shreya stepped back and daya whined…

Shreya-mai kuch madad karu…

Daya-huh…

Shreya pushed him to the wall and kissed him roughly playing with his lips and they were out of breathe….dareya blushed….

Shreya-daya aab mujhe Jana hoga…bohot der ho gayi hai….

Daya in seductive tone- nahin aaj mai tumhe kahin nahin jane dunga….

Shreya-kya…

Daya-haan…and he stepped forward and shreya stepped backward and she hit the wall…daya put his hand on her waist and he kissed her neck kissing her earlobe….daya kissed her lips roughly their lips were playing with each other twisting and their lips explore their mouth…..daya licked her lips with his tongue…shreya run to his bed room and daya closed the door…..daya went to her and shreya went back until she fell onto the bed daya switched on the dim light…he opened his shirt and belt….he leaned over her and he kissed her on her neck and lightly bit it…..he opened her sari and again kissed her on the lips and finally they dozed off….

Next morning…

Shreya wake up and found daya sleeping on her and blush shreya get up and kissed daya on his cheek but couldn't get up again because daya hold her sari pallu so if she get up she will fall on daya and daya was smiling by seeing her innocence..Daya get up and kissed her cheek shreya blush and they fall again in a deep slumber because it was only 5 pm….

Phewww... story is finished and please review and review….good bye tomorrow I will write on abhirika good bye and good night…


End file.
